Who's Afraid Of The Big Nerdy Wolf?
by victoriousfan8
Summary: Quinn is a nerdy werewolf who's mate just happens to be one of her biggest bullies, head cheerio, Rachel Berry. After an interesting turn of events at school, Rachel starts learning about Quinn's secret, piece by piece. Faberry with minor Brittana, Samcedes, Klaine, and Tike plus some pretty epic Quam and Quick bromance. Warning: Finn bashing
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee**

Quinn was standing in front of her locker trying to catch her breath while Sam rubbed circles on her back. The full moon was coming up, and since Quinn was a werewolf it was becoming hard to control her temper and avoid changing in front of everyone in school. She had moments where she would get dizzy or she'd get major migraines and headaches. She needed to cool down, and as awesome as stuffing her head in her locker was it wouldn't work for very long.  
"Hey losers!" A voice yelled. Quinn couldn't tell who always there but Puck was most definitely the guy trying to get their attention. Quinn knew she and Sam weren't popular. Everyone had picked on Quinn since she came out of the closet. Sam was always made fun of because he was the president of the comic book club. While Puck and the other football players did a lot of the slushying, their biggest tormentors were Santana and Rachel, which is why Quinn became instantly worried when she heard them behind her as well.  
"Come on Fabgay, I wants to gets my eats on and I can't do that until you accept these slushies that Puck, Rachel, Karofsky, and I have for you and Trouty Mouth." Quinn was about to lose her temper and she couldn't let that happen, as much as she disliked Santana she didn't want to hurt her or the football players, and she definitely didn't want to hurt Rachel. Rachel was her mate, the only one for Quinn. It hurt her when the head cheerio would bully her, but she never held anything against the girl.  
"We're waiting Quinnie." The tone Santana was used was sickening, she didn't want to be treated like a child. She deserved respect. Before she could stop herself she had pulled her head out of the locker and pinned Santana to the opposite wall in lightning fast speed. Santana's eyes widened as Karofsky and Puck attempted to pull Quinn away but had no luck.  
"What the hell is your problem!?" Santana yelled as she frantically kicked at the angry blonde. Quinn let out a growl, only loud enough for Santana to hear as her hazel eyes glowed a brighter shade of yellow. Santana's jaw dropped at the sight before her.  
"Quinn, listen to me. Calm down okay. You don't want to do something stupid, not here." Quinn's eyes softened as she turned to look at Sam. She looked around at the shocked faces everyone around them displayed until her eyes landed on the small brunette to her left. Quinn let go of Santana and backed up a few steps until her back made contact with her locker.  
"Everyone get out of here, including you two. Get to last period!" Santana shouted as she pointed at Karofsky and Puck. Quinn and Sam went to leave but were stopped by Santana grabbing their wrists and spinning both of them around. She pulled them into the nearest empty classroom as the crowd dispersed and began heading off to their classes. Rachel followed behind quietly, locking the door after everyone was inside.  
"What the fuck was that you freaks!?" Quinn responded with a loud growl causing Rachel and Santana's eyes widen.  
"Guys, this isn't really a good idea." Sam said. Santana shook her head wildly.  
"No way, I want to know what Fabgay here's problem is." Quinn tried to lunge for the Latina but was stopped by Sam's strong arms wrapping around her midsection and pulling her back. Her hazel eyes glowed brightly in the dark classroom as she let out a savage growl while baring her sharp fangs. Rachel stepped back and Quinn let out a small whimper before stumbling backwards into the wall and sliding down to the floor. Her wolf whimpered inside of her. They felt like a monster, their mate was scared of them, and it pained them deeply. Santana squinted as she took in the sight of before her. Quinn was quietly muttering apologies to all of them and mumbling about being a monster. The sight broke  
"What the fuck is she doing?" Sam let out a loud sigh before kneeling down in front of Quinn.  
"Hey, it's okay. Everything is okay, but I think we should tell them Quinn. They're going to find out eventually." Quinn's eyes snapped up to the boys before muttering an okay and then mumbling about running.  
"I hope you guys don't mind cutting class, because you guys are going to need to come with us. I'd imagine that Coach Sue would find a way to keep you out of trouble anyway." Both cheerleaders nodded as Sam helped Quinn up from her place on the floor before they all marched to the parking lot together.

* * *

When they got to Sam's house Quinn immediately took off to the large backyard where she shifted before running off into the nearby woods. Sam headed into the living room where Santana and Rachel were sitting quietly on the couch. Both girls looked up at him, and for the first time since they left the hallway, Rachel spoke.  
"Where's Quinn? Is she okay?" Sam nodded as he sat down in his dad's leather armchair.  
"She'll be fine, but you guys can't ever repeat what I'm about to tell you guys, okay?" When both girls nodded Sam began to explain things to them.  
"Quinn is a werewolf." Santana and Rachel's jaws both dropped.  
"I know it sounds crazy, but you can't deny that it makes sense after what happened today. She can prove it if you want her to when she gets back, but it would probably be a bad idea. She's really self conscious about what she is. She thinks that she's a monster even though she actually wouldn't hurt a fly. Please don't tell anyone about this, it would only make things harder on her." Santana was about to speak but was interrupted by a squeaking sound in the kitchen. Sam got up and headed to the kitchen quickly, both girls following closely behind him. The girls froze when they stepped in the kitchen. A large dark blonde colored wolf was sitting at the sliding glass door rubbing it's paws on the glass. Sam turned to the cheerleaders.  
"She won't hurt you guys, I promise. She really is more afraid of you guys than you are of her." Sam slid the door open, allowing the large wolf to trot into the room. The wolf left the kitchen and headed down the hallway to Sam's room.  
"Should you follow her?" Santana asked, pointing to the direction the wolf headed down.  
"No, she's just changing clothes, don't worry about it." They all made their way into the living room where they sat silently for a moment before hearing a door open from down the hallway. Everyone's heads snapped up to see Quinn walking into the room timidly.  
"Hi." She said as she timidly waved.  
"I'm guessing Sam explained the basics to you?" The two cheerios nodded quietly as Quinn sat on the couch next to the two girls.  
"I can answer any questions you have, if you have any, or you can leave. I get that I'm a freak... so you can leave, just please don't tell anyone about me." Rachel leaned over and wrapped her arms around Quinn.  
"You aren't a freak Quinn. Yeah, you're different, but you're not a freak." Santana looked at the ground with a slightly guilty expression. She had always referred to Quinn as freak, she didn't realize how horrible of a nickname that had been at the time.  
"I'm sorry Quinn... and Sam." Santana said in a small voice, breaking the silence. Everyone looked at her with shocked expressions.  
"I forgive you. I'm not mad, yeah it hurt to be bullied, but I'm not angry at you." Quinn said.  
"Same here." Sam said quietly. The silence continued on for a few minutes as everyone shared awkward glances.  
"So questions?" Quinn asked. Before anyone could respond the front door opened up to show Sam's mom coming home from work. She was a teacher at an Lima Elementary.  
"Hey Sam, Quinn. Are these friends of yours?"  
"Umm, yeah. Mom this is Rachel and Santana, they're in Glee with Quinn and I." Both girls stood and shook her hand politely.  
"It's nice to meet you Mrs. Evans." Rachel said with a smile.  
"Oh please, you two can call me Mary. Will you girls be joining us for dinner?" The girls glanced at Sam who was nodding his head.  
"We'd love to."  
"Okay, well you guys go on to Sam's room and I'll be doing laundry if you need anything." The girls simply nodded and followed Sam and Quinn down the hallway.

Sam's room had plain white walls with superhero posters on the walls and a shelf full of comic books and action figures displayed on it. Sam and Santana sat down the two red beanie bags on his floor as Rachel lay down on the bed. Quinn stood awkwardly in middle of the room. Rachel patted the spot next to her, encouraging Quinn to lay down next to her. Quinn moved over to the bed slowly and lay down.  
"So, I have a question." Santana stated getting everyone's attention.  
"Do you have imprints?"  
"What the fuck is that?" Quinn asked.  
"Oh my god Santana!" Rachel nearly shouted.  
"It's an honest to god question." Quinn still look incredibly confused.  
"An imprint is someone that you are meant to be with and can't stand to be away from." Everyone looked at Sam like he had just grown a second head.  
"I took Mercedes on a date and she wanted to see Twilight. Let me be." Quinn shook her head.  
"Kind of. We have something called mates. It basically means that the person becomes your everything. You'd do anything to protect them and be there for them. It doesn't mean that they'll end up being with you in a relationship but they're the only person you can ever be with."  
"What happens if you don't end up with them?" Sam and Quinn both stiffened. Sam knew the answer to this, and he knew that Rachel was Quinn's mate. They knew what question would be coming up soon after she answered this one.  
"If you don't end up with your mate you'll get really weak and... eventually you'll die without them. It normally happens by the time you're eighteen. That's why it's so important to find your mate at a young age. It's how most wolves die. Our strength comes from a lot of things, but mostly love, without it we grow weak. You can date people around you, and if your relationship becomes serious enough you won't die, but it's always hard to let go of your mate and be with another person. It's actually how most wolves die."  
"How are you supposed to be sure that your mate isn't like, halfway across the world?"  
"Because every time a wolf is born or bitten, their bodies connect to another person that lives in the same region and is going to be in the same grade as you while you're growing up, and that's how you can be sure your mate is almost always around you."  
"Wait, so you're mate probably goes to McKinley?"  
"They do." Santana's jaw dropped.  
"You know who it is?"  
"Yes. Of course I do, I've known for quite awhile."  
Have you told them?"  
"No. I don't want them to feel like they have to be with me in order to keep me alive."  
"Have you asked them out?"  
"No."  
"Why the fuck not?"  
"I guess I'm afraid of rejection." The room got quiet one again at Quinn's confession. Santana and Rachel didn't realize how rough things really were for Quinn.  
"Can you like, bite people and make them werewolves?" Rachel asked timidly.  
"Yeah." Quinn's wolf whimpered at the scared expression on Rachel's face and she backed up to the headboard of Sam's bed.  
"What is she whimpering about?" Santana asked.  
"She and her wolf thinks that Rachel is afraid of them." Sam answered quietly. Rachel frowned at the thought that Quinn would think that. She crawled over to Quinn and reached up to cup Quinn's jaw with her palm.  
"Look at me Quinn." The blonde looked up and the sight broke Rachel's heart. The girl looked afraid and broken as a tear slipped out of her hazel eyes. Rachel reached up and wiped her tears away. "I'm not scared of you Quinn, and you're not a monster, okay?" Quinn gave a small nod as Rachel pulled her into a hug. Her inner wolf wagged it's tail happily. Rachel wasn't afraid of them, this was great news. Maybe she did stand chance with the head cheerio.

**Authors Note:**

**So, I've been writing a lot lately so for those of you who want to/have been reading it, you can expect an update for We're here For You either tomorrow or the day after, and an update of Fighting Our Battles Together by Wednesday or Thursday.  
P.S.  
For this story, Rachel is bisexual and out of the closet, Santana is gay and still in the closet(because this takes place at the beginning of season 2), and Sam has always lived in Lima.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note:**

**I'm so sorry I haven't updated in awhile. My computer broke and I couldn't access any other computers, but here it is. Thank you for waiting patiently.**

**musicwolf89- They did change tunes quickly, but they were really in a state of shock throughout the first chapter. Things will be like that because they want to make up for their mistakes.  
**

**I had fun writing this because I have a scene for Quinn and the jocks, I get to do my first session of Finn bashing.**

**By the way, for this story Blaine transferred to McKinley as a junior.**

After sitting through a calm dinner with Sam's and his parents, everyone decided to head home. Quinn had gotten a ride to school from Sam, so she planned on just walking home. As she walked along the sidewalk she noticed a pair of headlights coming up behind her. She turned to find a black pick-up truck pulling up beside her. The window rolled down to reveal Santana driving with Rachel sitting in the passenger seat.  
"Get in the car Fabgay." Rachel smacked the back of Santana's head.  
"I mean Quinn." Quinn simply shook her head and continued walking. She hoped that Santana would just drive away, but the car just followed alongside her.  
"Fabray, do I need to kick your ass in order to get you in this truck?" Quinn scoffed and rolled her eyes.  
"Fabray don't you fucking test me!" Quinn turned around quickly, her eyes glowing a bright shade of gold.  
"I wouldn't want to bother you Lopez! I mean, you wouldn't want to, as Karofsky would say, "catch the gay." Back at Sam's house, I wasn't asking you to be my friend! I just don't want you tell everyone my secret. I get that you guys hate me, I'm not in the mood to put up with hearing all about it!" Rachel's eyes softened. She had never meant for Quinn to feel like that, she just wanted to keep her spot as head cheerio. She quietly slipped out of the car and made her way to where Quinn was standing. When Quinn noticed Rachel walking towards her she took a step back from the diva.  
"You're not going to hurt me Quinn, I trust you." She stuck her hand out for Quinn to take. Quinn's eyes returned to their normal hazel color before she took the smaller girls hand and allowed her to lead them to the truck.

The drive to Quinn's house had been quiet and awkward. When they dropped her off Rachel insisted on meeting the blonde's parents.  
"Rachel... I don't think that's a good idea."  
"Why not?" Quinn let out a sigh.  
"I live with my sister, not my parents. My parents walked out on us when they found out I was gay and that Jaime supported me." Rachel's eyes widened.  
"I'm so sorry Quinn, I never thought-" Quinn put up a hand to stop her.  
"Don't apologize, you didn't know." Rachel nodded sadly.  
"I'll see you tomorrow." Quinn said as she made her way into her house.

* * *

The next morning Quinn was watching the cherrios practice. As it ended she noticed a group of football players trying to throw Kurt in a dumpster.  
"Hey! What do you think you're doing?" Puck, Karofsky, and Azimio sat Kurt down to see who was yelling at them.  
"I think we're putting a dyke in his place." Azimio shouted. Quinn narrowed her eyes at Azimio's response. By this time Santana, Rachel, and Brittany had come around the bleachers to see what was going on.  
"See, that's the problem, you thought, and when you two try and think, bad things happen." Karofsky started to talk before he was silenced by Quinn's hand in his face.  
"Let me give you some advice Karofsky. Abraham Lincoln once said, "It is better to be silent and thought a fool, than to open one's mouth and remove all doubt."."  
"What the fuck does that mean?" Quinn smirked.  
"See, now I'm positive that you're a fool."  
"I'd rather be a fool than a dyke." Puck didn't mean what he said, it had just slipped out. He actually didn't have a problem with people who were gay.  
"In the words of the great Buzz Lightyear, "You are a sad, strange little man, and you have my pity." Come on Kurt." Karofsky and Azimio grabbed Quinn pulling her backwards.  
"Wait a minute, if we can't throw dyke 1 away then we might as well go for dyke 2." Quinn had dealt with that word enough. She quickly spun around and, before anyone around them could react, she punched Azimio in the nose.  
"Holy shit!" Azimio grabbed his bloody nose. "Are you half man or something?"  
"Bitch, I just might be!" She yelled as she lunged for him again. She was stopped by two strong arms wrapping around her midsection and pulling her back. She struggled against their grip as Karofsky helped Azimio up and the two made a run for it. The arms slipped away, allowing her to turn around and see Santana brushing imaginary dirt off of her cheerios skirt.  
"Thank you... If you hadn't held me back I don't know what I would've done." Santana glanced up at her and shrugged.  
"No problem, you'd have done the same for me." Quinn just nodded.  
"Do me a favor though. Rachel really wants to be your friend, so give her a chance alright?"  
"I think I can manage that." She said smiling. Quinn felt a hand slip into hers and glanced to her left to see Rachel smiling at her with Brittany and Kurt by her side. As they were walking they heard a voice yell for them. Quinn turned to see Puck jogging towards them.  
"I'm sorry for what I said back there. It just slipped out, I don't have a problem with anyone being gay. I mean, love is love, right?" Quinn smiled.  
"You're right, and I don't excuse your behavior but I'll forgive you." Puck grinned.  
"So, you wanna be like, lesbros, or something?" Quinn raised an eyebrow at him.  
"I guess." She shrugged and he grinned even brighter as they all headed to class together.

* * *

The rest of the school day went along normally, except nobody dared to confront or slushy Quinn, Kurt, or Sam. Once the final bell had rung Quinn met up with Sam to put up their stuff in their lockers before heading to class.  
"So are you going to Puck's party tomorrow night?" Quinn scoffed.  
"You know I can't go to a party with a bunch of people this close to the full moon. I mean, it's only three days away."  
"It's just going to be the glee club. If something happens I'll be there, and so will Mike and I'm sure Santana will cover for us if we need her to." Mike had been close to Quinn and Sam since they were in preschool. He and Sam had found out about her secret at the same time. They were in the seventh grade and were hanging out at Sam's house. It was close to the full moon and it was getting harder to control herself. She accidentally shifted in front of them. Luckily, they thought it was the coolest thing ever, so she didn't have to worry about losing her friends.  
"I'll go, but if anything bad happens I'm blaming you." She said with a smirk as they entered the choir room. Mike and Tina were sitting off in the corner talking, Santana and Brittany were in the back row whispering to each other and giggling, Puck was sitting alone, Kurt, Blaine, and Mercedes were talking about the latest gossip, and Rachel was sitting next to Finn. When she noticed Quinn enter she waved her over to sit by her, but Quinn elected to sit behind her instead, right next to Puck and Sam. Quinn sat and listened to the conversations going on around her until she heard something that caught her attention.  
"So Rach, I found this really cool steakhouse that I'm going to take you to. I think you'll love it." Quinn scoffed loudly causing Finn to turn around and glare at her.  
"Do you have a problem?" Finn asked loudly, getting the attention of everyone in the room.  
"Yeah I do, it's name is Finn Hudson. You know your girlfriends a vegan right? That means she doesn't eat anything the comes from an animal. No milk, no cheese, and definitely no meat. I don't think a steakhouse is where she'd like to spend one of her evenings."  
"Just mind your own business Fabgay." Quinn let out a growl. It wasn't loud enough for everyone to hear, but Santana and Sam did.  
"Finn that's unnecessary. You need to apologize." Rachel exclaimed.  
"No, that's what she is, a dyke!" Quinn lunged before anyone could stop her. Finn quickly threw her off of himself and jumped on her. He began punching her as fast as he could. As she tried to fight him off she reached up with her left hand and scratched him with her claws that were now showing.  
"What the hell?!" Finn screamed as he fell off her. Quinn's eyes widened at the sight of the three slashes across Finn's cheek as the glee club ran over to him. She had hurt an innocent person. She was a monster. She didn't even notice that she was shaking or that her nose was bleeding quite a bit. All she noticed was her elongated claws on her finger tips. Santana glanced over to Quinn in time to see Quinn push her claws deep into the palms of her hands, immediately drawing blood. She quickly stood and made her way to Quinn. Quinn backed away from Santana with a whimper as she pushed her claws deeper. Rachel and Sam looked over at the two girls after realizing Santana had left the group. They quickly stood and tried to get over to them.  
"Quinn listen to me. It was an accident. You didn't mean to hurt him. Let's get out of here okay?" Santana asked quietly. Quinn glanced up. Her eyes were glowing brightly but softened back to their normal hazel as Santana reached forward and unclasped Quinn's hands. Rachel gasped at the sight of the blood covering Quinn's palms and Sam's eyes widened, but Santana just held Quinn's gaze.  
"You want to just get out of here for a bit?" Quinn nodded and stood and went to grab her bag as Santana turned to Sam.  
"Has she ever done that before?" Sam shook his head quickly.  
"No way. She's never hurt anyone, it's close to the full moon though so she gets angrier quicker. It probably just scared her." Santana nodded understandingly.  
"I'm gonna take her tom my place for a bit and fix up her hands. Can you give Rachel a ride home? She rode to school with me this morning." Sam nodded and before Rachel could object the two girls had already left the room, leaving Rachel with a worried look in her eyes. Sam wrapped an arm around her shoulders.  
"Don't worry, she'll be okay. She just needs to calm down. I'll take you to the Lima Bean for a bit before I take you home." Rachel nodded and grabbed her bag so that they could leave, but that didn't change the fact that she was worried about Quinn. She just hoped that Santana could help her.

**Authors Note:**

**So next chapter is basically just going to be a bunch of Quinntana and Samchel. We'll also get to see a bit of Brittana. Hopefully my computer won't break this time around.**


End file.
